


Naughty Loki Confessions IV

by NaughtyLokiStories



Series: Naughty Loki Confessions [4]
Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Food Play, POV Loki, Threesome - F/M/M, loki clones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-11 00:51:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5607520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyLokiStories/pseuds/NaughtyLokiStories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki visits the Naughty Loki Confessions blog one last time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty Loki Confessions IV

The past month at S.H.I.E.L.D. had been unusually slow. No mysterious objects surfacing, no new super humans making themselves known, no attacks on Midgard. At first I was suspicious, wondering if this was the quite before the storm. But as the weeks passed, there was nothing. It got to the point where I was being sent home early. At first I enjoyed the extra time off, especially since the previous months had been so overwhelming. I was able to catch up on some reading, but soon, I grew tired and restless.

Well, I know how to fix that. I pick up my list of confessions. Since only a month has passed since my last round of visitations, I work off the same list. It being early afternoon, I look for a more time consuming confession. I search and search before finding this, I want to draw Loki. I like the simple straightforwardness of it.

Teleporting to the confessor’s home, I find myself in their backyard. Odd that I did not land inside their home as I usually do. Perhaps they want to draw me outside? That would be pleasant. I make to enter the house when I spy a woman inside. She stops moving, staring at me. Suddenly, she begins jumping up and down wildly shouting something. I smirk, amused by the reaction my presences causes. I start to enter her house but hit my head against something. I grasp my forehead rubbing at it. Looking up, I see the grease spot where my head hit her glass door. How embarrassing. She runs over to me sliding open the glass door.

“Are you alright?” she asks me.

“I am fine,” I say rubbing my forehead, “Only my ego is injured.” She walks me over to her couch, sitting me down.

She continues excitedly, “No one is expecting you to be visiting again so soon. It’s barely even been a month!”

Perhaps because of my minor accident, I am unsure what to say, “I have some unexpected free time…”

“What confession are you here for?” she asks curiously.

How many have you made, I want to ask her. “You wanted to draw me?”

She claps her hands together excitedly, “Yes, yes, yes, I do!” She jumps up looking around. Dashing to the other end of the room, she drags something back to the couch. It appears to be some sort of medium sized column. She looks at the column, then to the couch and back to the column. “I don’t know how I want to draw you,” she confesses.

“I would have thought you had all of this planned out already,” I joke.

“I do! I just can’t decide if I want to draw you classically or …. Not…” she trails off blushing. Her words peak my curiosity. Perhaps her confession is not as straightforward as I thought.

“You have me for the entire afternoon if you wish. Surely you can draw me more than once,” I smile at her.

“Really?” she asks, throwing herself at me hugging me tightly. “Okay, okay,” she repeats getting off me, “Let me grab my easel.” She runs off, moments later returning with said object. I walk over to her, examining her tools, expecting paints and paint brushes, but I find none. Instead, I find various different colors of small thick sticks.

“What are these?”

“Chalk pastels,” she replies.

“I have never seen these before,” I admit. She gives me a strange look. Reaching down, I touch a green stick, leaving a dark stain on my finger. I look at my finger disgusted, “These are filthy!”

She lets out a laugh, “Yeah, they are a bit messy, but it’s worth it. Here let me get you something to wipe it off.” She hands me a small wet cloth as she tells me to stand by the column. “Pose naturally,” she tells me, “You can lean on the column if you want. It might be too short for you… However you feel comfortable.”

“Would you like me to change? Or wear my helm?” I ask her.

“Ohh… um…” she looks me up and down considering my question. “Leave your helm off, but can you change into your ceremonial armor?” Nodding my head, with a wave of my hand I change my outfit. It has been a long time since I last wore this. I lay my arm on the column trying to make myself comfortable. I have no idea how long I will be standing here. I watch her eyes glance behind me; she must be filling in the background of the portrait. She works quickly, her hand moving back and forth, back and forth. She suddenly stops, her hand hovering over the chalks. Picking up a new one, she studies me before quickly starting to sketch. Her hand slows now as she squints her eyes taking me in. I try holding my features as still as I can for her. I hear the chalks knock against one another as she changes color after color. Once I sense her eyes leaving my face, I look at her; decided it is safe to move a little.

“These are my favorite columns,” I say to her, patting it.

“They are just Ionic columns with Corinthian capitals,” she replies.

“Is that so? I never knew what they were called,” I admit, “What makes them Ionic?”

“The fact that their fluted. If the column is smooth then it is Doric. Interestingly, the Corinthian capitals were invented by the Greeks, but they almost never use them. The Romans however, were obsessed with them,” she says changing colors.

“Fascinating.”

She pauses looking at me, “Not really.” She laughs easily, “It’s about the only thing I remember from my art history classes. Can you hold still a little; I’m trying to get the intricacies of your armor,” she tells me. I stand up straight, watching as her eyes wonder over my chest. “Why don’t you wear this armor more often?” 

“It is for ceremonies only. It does not offer much protection,” I inform her.

“I’m sorry, that was kind of a stupid question,” she says switching calks.

“Not at all,” I smile at her. She goes back to drawing, picking up her pace as her eyes roam my legs.

“Almost done….” She trails off as her hand hurriedly works. “Alright, tell me what you think Loki. Did I capture you to your liking?” she asks me happily. Walking over to her easel, I peer over her shoulder.

It is a beautiful portrait of me, “You are very talented,” I tell her. 

She blushes, “You’re just saying that.”

“You think I am lying? You think I would allow an image of myself that I do not like to exist?”

“No,” she says softly.

“You mentioned you wanted to draw me another way?” I question. She blushes furiously, biting her lower lip. “How did you want to draw me?” She covers her face in her hands. “Do not be embarrassed,” I tell her, my curiosity peaked.

“I want to… And feel free to say no Loki… I want to draw you naked and … and masturbating,” she says through her fingers. I had a feeling it was going to be something along those lines. “I won’t share it with anyone I promise,” she says, removing her hands from her face.

“What is the point of drawing it if you are not going to share it?” I ask teasingly, watching a fresh hue of red stain her cheeks. I leave her, walking over to the couch. Laying down on it, my clothes disappear with a wave of my hand. Taking my length in my hand, I turn to her asking, “How is this? Will this do?” She nods her head violently up and down groping for a new piece of paper. I lie there wondering what I should do. Should I lie still posed like this? Or, should I pleasure myself? She did say she wanted to draw me masturbating. 

Languidly, I stroke myself. I look at her as she busily sketches my feet. Looking up at the ceiling, I close my eyes. I imagine my little artist straddling my hips. She lays her sketchbook on my chest attempting to draw me. I pull off her shirt, relieving her small breasts. Palming them, I take her nipples in between my fingers rolling them. She moans softly trying to maintain her concentration. I give them a gentle tug as her pencil drops onto her book. I stoke myself faster, thumbing my head. I rub her clit gently in circles as her hips start to buck. She grinds against me asking me to go faster and faster as her sketchbook lays forgotten.

My breath starts to quicken as I feel my climax approaching. Slowly, she lowers herself on top of me, gripping me tightly. She slides up and down on my length teasing me. I tilt my head back moaning into the air as I stroke myself faster. My little artist bounces on top of me pleasuring herself. I return to rubbing her clit and she throws her head back gripping me even tighter as she rides me. Stroking furiously, I come all over myself.

“How is the drawing going?” I ask breathlessly, turning to look at her. Her face is flushed and she is staring at me wide eyed. I take the time to magically clean myself. 

“Amazing,” she whispers. I watch as she adds a few more details before setting down the chalk. “Okay, it’s finished, do you want to see it?” she asks me.

“Of course,” I say, transforming back into my clothes as I stand. As I approach her, her face darkens even more.

“I hope you like it.” I mask my emotions as I gaze upon her work. She not only captured my likeness, she captured the exact moment of ecstasy. My head is thrown back in pleasure, mouth open in a silent moan. My muscles bulge underneath my skin as my hand is firmly grasped around my cock. It is an absolute perfect moment in time. 

“Is it – is it okay?” she asks hesitantly, looking for my approval.

I turn to her grinning, “I think I shall have to commission you for my next royal portrait.” 

*****

The following day is a busy one for S.H.I.E.L.D. and requires my full attention. But, by the next day, everything is back to as it was for the past month and I am once again sent home early. I search my list, again looking for a time consuming confession. Near the bottom, I find this one, I had a dream last night, Loki and I went on a romantic horseback ride. Then, we pulled over to have a picnic which ended in dirty, nasty sex. I cannot help but chuckle as I read it, what is their idea of dirty, nasty sex? Unless they mean it literally … Unlike my brother, I do not enjoy having sex in the dirt and the mud. Well, I guess I will find out exactly what they mean.

Teleporting to their home, I am met with an ear shattering scream. It has been some time since I have had this reaction on a confessor. Searching for the owner of the scream, I find her on the floor. She jumps up running over to me. Assuming she is going to jump into my arms, I spread them wide waiting to catch her.

Instead, her small hands form fists beating on my chest yelling, “You beautiful bastard stop ruining my life!” I am at a complete loss, never have I had a reaction like this before.

“I… I am sorry?” I apologize. I have no desire to ruin the lives of others, only cause harmless mischief.

“Why do you have to be so perfect?” she asks me sadly. “I have such high standards of men now because of you! No one can ever possibly live up to you! I’m going to end up alone forever!” she says dramatically, giving my chest one final hit. She lays her head against me and I wrap my arms around her holding her to me.

“I am not as perfect as you think I am. I have my faults,” I tell her softly. “You will meet someone perfect for you.” She remains silent as I feel her chest rising and falling against mine. “I read you had a little dream about me, is that so?” I ask, trying to distract her.

“I did. We went horseback riding and then had a picnic.”

“Would you like to make that dream a reality?” I ask.

“Oh yes,” she says, smiling up at me.

“Hold on tight,” I tell her. Moments later, we are in a vast expansive of land. I had been here a few months ago on S.H.I.E.L.D. business and fell in love with the rugged wilderness. I think the area is called Montana? Letting go of me, she looks around in awe. With the help of my magic I summon two horses for us.

“They are beautiful,” she says, as they trot towards us. Grabbing onto the reigns, she mounts one. “Where shall we ride?”

“Anywhere you want,” I say pulling up alongside her. We set off on a slow pace taking in our surroundings and enjoying the bracing wind blowing in our faces. As we travel, we come across a small river.

Reaching the other side, she turns looking at me, “Catch me if you can Loki!” She bolts, ridding off into the distance. I chuckle; this little mortal should know better than to challenge a master equestrienne. I chase after her, quickly catching up to her.

“Where are you off to?” I ask playfully.

She ignores my question, “Let’s have a picnic.” 

“Here?”

“Down there a little,” she points to a flatter area. We ride a little ways before dismounting. With a snap of my fingers, a blanket and picnic basket appears. We let the horses graze freely as we sit to enjoy our picnic. Reaching into the basket, I pull out two cold drinks, two sandwiches and a large bunch of grapes. As we eat, she asks me questions about my adventures, both alone and with Thor.

Soon after, she asks me if she can have a grape. I hand them to her, but she remains still, only opening her mouth wide. Taking the hint, I pull one off of the bunch. Pausing, I present it in front of her open mouth before placing it inside. She bites down on it smiling, swallowing it before opening her mouth again. I feed her half a dozen more grapes before she asks me if there is anything else in the basket to snack on. Peering into the basket, I find it empty. 

What other foods can I conjure up? Taking out a box of chocolates, I show them to her. She smiles excitedly as I feed her one of them. Savoring it, she takes one of the chocolates. Reaching up, she hovers it in front of my lips. Parting them, I lick her fingers as I take the chocolate with my teeth. She breathes heavily, again asking if there is anything else in the picnic basket.

Checking the empty basket, my mind searches for anything else I can feed her. And then I remember a private conversation I had overheard last February. Pulling out a large jar of chocolate, I put it down next to her.

She looks at it curiously, “What is it?” 

“It’s liquid chocolate,” I reply, holding up a paintbrush. Hopefully this will constitute for her, ‘nasty, dirty sex.’ She gasps, her eyes instantly lighting up with excitement. Before I can say anything, her top is off and she is leaning back on the palms of her hands. Unscrewing the lid, I dip the paintbrush into the chocolate. Pulling it out, I look at her, and she is staring back at me hungrily. 

Applying the brush to her shoulder, I drag it down her chest, painting her breasts in chocolate, shivering as the bristles slide over her nipples. Dipping the brush again, I paint her abdomen and hips. “Lay down,” I tell her as I put the brush aside. Starting from her naval, I trail my tongue up between her breasts.

Looking up at her, she giggles, “You got chocolate all over your face.” She kisses me deeply, tangling her fingers in my hair. Breaking the kiss, I see I am no longer the only one who has a messy face. I draw patterns with my tongue in the chocolate of her breasts. She writes under me as I clean her nipples of all the chocolate before moving down to the curves of her hips. Removing her pants, I take up the forgotten paint brush, intending to paint along her inner thighs, but she tackles me to the ground.

She straddles my hips, kissing me passionately, practically tearing at my pants. As soon as she frees my length, she lowers herself onto it eagerly. She moans, pressing against me, getting the remaining chocolate on her body all over my armor. Her lips find mine, starting to ride me. I try hanging on to her, but the chocolate makes it difficult. Despite still being clothed, her slipping and sliding against me arouses me immensely, making my cock throb inside of her. She rides me faster, squeezing me harder.

I palm her breast, my hand becoming covered in chocolate. Trailing my fingers over her lips, she takes one into her mouth sucking on it. I moan deeply, the sensation traveling to my cock. Sucking the first digit clean, she takes another finger into her mouth sucking on it. My entire body tenses as my breath start to quicken. She whines as I remove my fingers from her mouth, instead getting as good a grip on her slick hips as I can.

I slam her down on my length and she throws her head back in pleasure. I work at a frantic pace, feeling my release quickly approaching. She tries gripping my shoulders steadying herself, but they are too covered in chocolate. Her warm body slides against the cool leather of my armor as I bring her down on my cock over and over again. She moans and claws at my thighs as her cunt squeezes me tightly. Her own climax pushed me over the edge and I come as my hands roam her slick body.

Breathing heavily against my chest I hear her mutter sweetly, “Best picnic ever!” 

*****

The following seven months were a blur. For the first three, S.H.I.E.L.D. had me working deep undercover in the Crimea on a highly classified case. As such, I was unable to check the blog during that time. I felt terribly guilty, all but abandoning my loyal followers. But, it was a sacrifice that had to be made. After the ordeal, it took me another three weeks to adjust back to my normal life. And while I wanted to announce my return to the blog, my instincts told me it was not yet safe to do so.

And then the inevitable happened – the reason why I try to distance myself as far away from mortals as possible. Clint passed away; the last Avenger who succeeded in stopping my Midgardian invasion. I took his passing hard – harder than even I expected. I am sure it had to do with our connection from the Tesseract. I fell into a deep depression. He was the only member of S.H.I.E.L.D., retired or not, who would talk to me outside of work. He was the one who introduced me to the internet. If it was not for him, I would not have discovered the Naughty Loki Confessions blog. I owe him so much.

For months I was in a depressed state. Eventually, I did check in with the blog and started reading through confessions again, but I was still too distraught to act on them, only adding to my depression. I have thousands of loyal followers, and I have been ignoring them for the past six months. All I ever wanted was to be loved, and now that I had it, I was just throwing it away. It was shameful. I did not deserve their devotion. 

It was not until the semi-annual psychological check up that the psychiatrist recommended I get a pet to help with the depression. And so, I did something I had never done before. I submitted a confession to the blog. I wonder what type of pet Loki would have? Most replied with cat, some with a snake, and one with a horse. However, I could not discern if the horse comment was meant as a joke or not. And so, the next day, I set off to the local animal shelter to adopt a cat.

I have had Vinatta now for about a month, and he has greatly improved my mood. He follows me around the apartment, mews back when I talk to him and curls up in my lap as I pet him. In fact, he has lifted my spirits so much I once again feel able to return to my duties to my followers. I know this first confession after my seven months absents must be like no other I have done. Over five hundred people had left the blog in my long absents. I knew I must reward the ones who had stayed loyal and stuck with me even when there was no proof that I was ever going to fulfill fantasies again. 

Petting Vinatta, I read through page after page of the blog looking for the perfect confession. Not finding anything suitable, I almost give up hope. Perhaps I have been away for too long. Many of the confessions are now centered around not being visited by me in their ‘dreams’ and feeling depressed or unwanted. I know I will have to visit these confessors shortly, but first… I lose count of the pages I go back into the blog, but finally, I find this one, I have a girlfriend who I found out is kookoo for this “Loki of Asgard.” Little did I expect that I fell for his charms as well. It gets me so hard imagining him taking her. But she still has yet to know all what she needs to about making love. Loki and I would be great mentors. I grin; it is absolutely perfect to announce my return.

Giving Vinetta a goodbye squeeze, I immediately teleport over to the confessor’s home. Arriving there, I find myself in a bedroom with a man on top of a woman who is moaning softly. Clearing my throat, I announce my presences. The woman gasps loudly as the man looks me up and down coolly. Rolling off the bed, he approaches me. He is tall, dark and handsome. 

“Loki of Asgard,” he says, seemingly not impressed by me, “What are you doing here?”

“I have come to fulfill your confession.”

“You’re doing that again? No one’s seen you for months! We all thought something happened to you,” he says easily. “Took you long enough!”

Have I really been away that long?

“It’s been so long, I don’t even remember what I said,” he chuckles.

“You made a confession?” his girlfriend asks in awe, “I didn’t even know you knew about that blog!”

He turns looking at her, “I found it in your browsing history.” He turns back towards me with a raised eyebrow, “So, what confession was it?”

“The one about watching me take your girlfriend,” I reply. 

“What?” his girlfriend squeaks out.

“You heard him,” he says, his back turned to her. He walks over to her, and loudly whispers in her ear, “I want to watch him fuck you.” She smiles, giggling softly, avoiding my gaze. “And then, when he’s done fucking you, I’m going to fuck you and you’re going to suck his cock.”

“Okay,” she says between giggles. Leaving her, he approaches me again.

“She’s very shy, but very eager,” he tells me as he takes a seat in the corner chair.

I suppose that is my queue to get start. Approaching the woman, I see she is much more fair then her male companion. Dark and light I muse to myself. “May I know your name little one?” I inquire, only sending her into a fit of nervous giggles.

She looks down, spreading her fingers over the bedspread, “Um, it’s um Sophia.” 

“What a lovely name, it is Greek for wisdom, yes?” I ask sitting next to her. She nods her head up and down. “But, your boyfriend,” I say, glancing over at him, “Says you do not yetknow all what you need to know about making love.”

Hiding behind her bangs, she holds my gaze, “There’s always something new to learn. I would love for you to teach me what you know,” and flashes me a coy smile.

“It would be my pleasure Sophia,” I say as I take her hand, kissing the back of it. Her faces flushes and she looks down again, smiling from ear to ear. I find her shyness tantalizing. Releasing her hand, I snap my fingers, making her clothes disappear. She gasps, trying to cover her breasts and sex with her small hands. Looking her over, she is biting her lower lip, wearing the same smirk as me.

Leaning into her, I kiss her gently. She moans softly, kissing back eagerly. Slipping my arm around her waist, I pull her towards me. I feel her shift against me, as her arms wrap around my neck. Kissing her again, I feel her body pressed up against mine and with another snap of my fingers, my clothes disappear. She breaks the kiss, gasping at the temperature change.

“You’re so cool,” she comments. 

“I will not stay that way for long,” I grin, pulling her down on top of me. Lifting my head, I see her boyfriend has the perfect view of us. His hand is down his pants, stroking himself languidly.

She starts grinding against me, still with that coy, shy smile. I kiss her again, nipping at her lips while I palm her breasts. She grinds into me harder and my cock starts to throb with arousal. Pinching and twisting her nipples sharply, she makes the softest, most delicate moan. Like her shyness, I find her little noises tantalizing. I long to hear more of them.

Rolling her over onto her back, I shimmy down her body, spreading her legs wide. Before her modesty can stop me, I dive in between her legs, finding wet lips. I lick her clit and she bucks her hips, giving another delicate moan. So many of the women I have satisfied are loud, but not her. She moans softly, breathing heavily as I take the tiny nub into my mouth sucking on it. Softly, she moans my name, over and over again as my tongue dances on her sensitive clit. Looking up at her, she is rolling her nipples with her head thrown back. I look over at the boyfriend whose cock is out now, freely stroking it. It reminds me of my own grow arousal. I do not know if it is from the long absence I took from the confessions or from these combined mortals, but I suddenly feel the need to take this shy, modest Sophia. 

I flip her over again, pulling her up onto her hands and knees. She looks back at me, hiding behind her hair, biting her lower lip, looking unintentionally seductive. Rubbing my cock against her slick folds, I nudge at her entrance. She moans my name, whimpering for me to fuck her.

I slide into her, and she gives the softest gasp. Gripping her hips, I begin to ride her. She pushes back against me, trying to create more friction. I increase my speed, thrusting into her harder, and reaching her deeper. Her small hands fist the bedspread as her moans rise and fall in time with my thrusts.

But, her moans are not the only ones I hear. Louder, deeper, moans mix with her soft delicate ones. I look over at the boyfriend who is naked from the waist down. His legs are spread wide, pumping himself as he watches us intensely. As I continue to ride her, I notice his eyes travel over us, from her to me, and I to her.

“Pull her hair! Stand her up!” the boyfriend commands lustfully. Grabbing a handful of her thick hair, I pull her up onto her knees. Twisting her head around, I claim her mouth, forcing my tongue inside. I palm her breast, squeezing it as she kisses me back hungrily. Breaking the kiss, I hold her against me as I take up thrusting into her again. My hand trails down to her clit, rubbing the swollen nub. A strangled cry escapes her as she arches her back, writing against my touch. Looking over at the boyfriend, I see he is thrusting into his hand, gripping the edge of the chair.

No sooner then I wonder which one will climax first, I feel Sophia’s walls clench around me and her entire body go ridged. I hold her to me, still rubbing her clit. With her chest heaving, she leans her head against my shoulder, gasping and murmuring. Suddenly, I feel a hand on my shoulder. It is the boyfriend, covered in a glistening sheen of sweat. He jerks his head to the side, as if to say ‘my turn.’

Untangling myself from her, the boyfriend pushes her back onto all fours, positioning himself as her entrance. Not giving her a chance to rest, he thrusts into her roughly, groaning loudly.

Leaning over her, he whispers, “You remember what I told you to do when I said I was going to fuck you?” She nods her head up and down. “Then get to it,” he says slapping her backside. With her face half hiding behind her tussled hair, she looks up at me shyly, licking her lips. Scooting closer to her, I present my cock to her, still slick with her desire.

Leaning closer, she wraps her lips around my head, swirling her tongue. Letting out a contented sigh, she starts sucking on my head. I run my fingers through her hair a few times, removing it from her face so I can watch her better. Unlike her boyfriend, I have no interest in watching him take her, I only want to watch her.

He starts to ride her, and the momentum from his thrusts causes her to take more of me in. She bobs along my length, sucking at me while I groan in pleasure. My hands are resting on her shoulders, but they quickly leave, instead finding her swaying breasts. I palm them, enjoying the weight of them as I tease her nipples. She sucks on my head harder, moaning around me and I feel my cock twitch in her mouth.

The boyfriend thrusts into her harder and I hold onto her breasts tightly, trying to use them to anchor her as I start thrusting into her mouth. Looking down at her, I see her eyes have rolled into the back of her head. She looks absolutely blissful, being fucked at both ends. After so many months of being alone, the sight is enough to send me over the edge. I come hard into her tight, hot mouth. Looking up, I see her boyfriend has been watching me. Leaving my cock in her mouth, I thrust jerkily until he climaxes as well.

I fall over on to my chest as do my two partners. Sophia gently kisses my back while the boyfriend tugs on a long, limp stands of my hair. Turning, I look at him, finding him smiling sleepily.

“You were well worth the wait Loki of Asgard. Don’t keep us waiting another seven months for your next visit. ” 

*****

I return home tired, but energized. It is incredible! I feel alive again! I search for Vinetta to say hello and tell him of my triumph, but find him already asleep. Unable to sleep myself, I check the blog, wanting to act out another fantasy immediately. Luckily, the very first one proves promising – I don’t know which version of Loki I want more. I want to have slow passionate sex with Loki from Thor, I want to be completely dominated by Avengers Loki and I want to dominate Dark World Loki. I can’t decide. He brings out so many sides of me. Can’t I just have all three at once?

“Why can’t you indeed?” I grin, agreeing with her. But which version of myself should I be? Probably best let her decide that. 

Teleporting to her apartment, I find her asleep. Kneeling by her bed, I gently wake her, greeting her with a smile. She smiles back saying sleepily, “Hello Loki, have you come to ravage me?”

“Indeed I have, myself and two of my clones.” Yawning, she stretches her arms into the air.

“If only that was true. What a fantastic dream that would be,” she sighs, promptly rolling away from me.

“It is true! It is not a dream. I am really here,” I say stroking her hair. “I have come to fulfill a fantasy of yours you left on a blog about me. Do you remember it?” She rolls back towards me, looking into my eyes. 

“You’re — you’re back then? Doing the confessions? Oh my god, you picked mine!” she says shrilly, throwing her arms around my neck in a tight hug. “I was sooooo jealous of everyone else you visited! So jealous!”

I chuckle, “I am sorry I could not visit you sooner, but I am here now, and you have me for the rest of the night. And my clones as well,” I add as an afterthought.

“You’re clones?”

“Yes, your confession requires two of my clones. One for poor innocent me, and one for poor misguided me. Or, one for poor sorrowful me, depending on which of my incarnations you want me to be.”

She thinks for a minute before answering me, “I want one clone to be like how you were before you tried to take over Midgard, and the other one to be like how you were when you were trying to take over Midgard.” 

“Done,” I say with a snap of my fingers. She gasps as a younger version of myself stands on the opposite side of her bed while the other clone stands at the foot of her bed glaring at her. Her chest rises and falls with excitement as she frantically turns her head looking at all of us.

“Goodness me!” she exclaims, “Where do I start?” 

“Anywhere you would like,” I reply.

“Hardly – I will be taking over now,” the clone at the foot of the bed says.

“Loki, do try to behave yourself, we are her guests after all,” the other clones retorts. The first clone glairs back at him while I chuckle, forgetting how much I had changed over the thousands of years.

“It’s alright Loki,” she says to my younger self, “I don’t mind him telling me what to do.”

“And what can I do for you?” I ask her.

“Strip, and you too,” she says to the younger clone. I begin taking my clothes off, but my clone hesitates. 

“What is wrong?” I ask him.

“I’m shy,” he replies blushing slightly.

“Why?” the other clone asks, “All of us have the exact same body.”

“It’s not that. I have not had many partners. I know you remember that!” he says looking from the clone to me.

“That’s perfect!” she interjects happily, “Neither have I! Come sit next to me,” she says patting the bed. Her comment seems to put him a little more at ease, as he sits down next to her. She kisses his cheek, causing him to blush darker.

I hear the other clone huff and know exactly what he is thinking, oh get on with it already! She graces his lips with a gentle kiss and he cups her face in his hands, returning her kiss just as gently.

“May I undress you?” she asks him. He smiles shyly, nodding yes before returning to kissing her. Her fingers start to work at his intricate armor when I feel the other clone push me roughly aside. He sits down behind her, ripping away the bed covers, exposing her bare legs.

“Oh, hello there,” she addresses him happily. Suddenly, he attacks her neck with his teeth. She gasps, arching into his rough kisses, still trying to undress the other clone, while I sit next to the bed naked and forgotten.

The clone behind her removes her shirt, cupping her breasts. He teases her nipples, rolling and pinching them as he sucks on her neck. The sensation proving too overwhelming for her, she calls out to me, telling me to finish undressing the younger clone. Doing as she says, we now both sit naked in front of her, watching as the other clone fondles her.

“Come here,” she says reaching for me. Before I can react, her tongue is down my throat, devouring me hungrily. But, just as quickly as she grabbed me, she releases me. I return to sitting next to my clone as the other ones tries to mount her, but she pushes him away roughly.

He grins mischievously, “I like my partners feisty.” 

Ignoring him, she crooks a finger, beckoning the other clone to her. She kisses him tenderly, telling him to lie down. Then, she crooks her finger towards me, instructing me, “I want you to rub my clit slowly, very slowly. Don’t make me come.”

“As you wish.”

She hovers over my younger clone on her hands and knees, wiggling her plump, round backside playfully. My other clone, seizing the opportunity, smacks it. Slowly, she turns her head looking at us, grinning from ear to ear.

Returning her attention to the clone beneath her, she leans over, applying gentle, sensual kisses to his chest. Doing as instructed, I slip my fingers into her folds, finding them wet with arousal. Trailing them up to her clit, I begin to rub in slow circles. I watch her body for any signs of pleasure, but she remains unresponsive. She is lapping at the clone’s nipples, bringing them to small stiff peaks when the other clone gives her another harsh slap. She lets out a soft moan nibbling at the clone’s collarbone. 

Continuing to stroke her clit, she trails kisses down the clone’s body, leaving dark blue and purple bruises in her wake. She rubs his ridged cock in between her breasts as she places teasing kisses along his lover abdomen. The clone next to me gives her another smack on her backside. She moans a little louder, slinking down the clone’s body.

Hovering over his cock, she gives the head a lick and his hip jerk up for more. She takes his head into her mouth, and her cheeks become hollow, sucking on it. The other clone spanks her again as I continue to rub her at a slow and steady pace.

With a loud pop, she releases his head, “Harder, both of you, harder!” She returns to sucking on his head as I follow her instructions, rubbing her clit harder. Her back arches and she moans around his head as the other clone spanks her more forcefully. He allows her to pleasure the other clone for a few more precious moments before again spanking her. She throws her head back in ecstasy, and the clone pushes me out of the way, position himself to mount her.

Was I always this rude?

Rolling the clone beneath her away, she grabs a hold of my long hair, pulling me down on to the bed, straddling me. She groans as the clone enters her, sharply pulling my head back. She crawls up my body, fighting against the clone tugging at her hips, struggling to keep her in place. As her breasts hover over my face, her grip on my hair tightens.

“Suck my nipples,” she gasps, “Suck them!”

Sticking my tongue out, I flick one teasingly, earning a painfully sharp tug on my hair. Taking one into my mouth, I start to suck on it sensually, and she closes her eyes, licking her lips. She calls out to the younger clone to come over to her. Watching upside down, I see she is kissing him tenderly – or rather, trying to kiss him tenderly. Her lust is getting the better of her, giving into the other clones more aggressive thrusts. She moans loudly, telling him to go faster, to fuck her harder. But, I was not one to listen to others during that stage in my life, so he ignores her, fucking her as he will. 

Pressing her breasts together, I take both her nipples into my mouth, sucking on them. She gasps, surprised at the sensation. I know my clone can go all night if he had to, but this mortal woman is quickly nearing her end. My clone and I work together, trying to send her over the edge. The clone ploughs into her unrelentingly as I suck and bite at her flesh. Her climax comes swift and silent, and my clone and I ride it out with her until its end. 

Afterwards, to my amusement, she demands cuddles from myself and the younger clone, stating that the other clone is not suitable for such gentle intimacy. As I lay there in the darkness, listening to her mortal heart, beating so rapidly compared to mine, my mind returns to all the confessions that have gone unfulfilled over the past seven months, and hope the confessors will not have to wait another seven months as I make my rounds fulfilling them.


End file.
